SIBLING XiuHan
by 1211dooty
Summary: Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi untuk memiliki seorang saudara kembar. Kembar secara fisik itu mungkin tidak apa – apa untuk Luhan. Tapi tidak untuk sama secara perasaan. Yah, perasaan sama- sama menyukai Kim Minseok


Title : Twince Sibiling

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Romace, School Life, Sibling, Absurd

Rated : PG – 17 , K+

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Bi Shu Jin

Disclaimer : Buat reader yang belum tau siapa tokoh 'Bi Shu Jin' cerita ini bisa searching dulu di google dengan kata kunci 'Bii', sebenernya mereka gak mirip –mirip banget. Tapi kebetulan kebangsaan mereka juga sama dan issue –issue yang bilang mereka sama akhirnya aku bikin mereka jadi saudara kembar. Yah meski secara kenyataan Bii lebih tua dari Luhan tapi anggap aja disinya tahun kelahiran mereka sama dan marga mereka sama. Okeh buat yang suka mohon di baca dan di mengerti sendiri, jujur ini cerita terpanjang aku yang akhirnya jadi dan enggak kena badai mutugn( bad mood) jadi kalu agak gaje di pertengahan , bayangin aja sendiri sambil bikin alur sendiri. Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya

.

STORY BEGINNING

.

.

Xi Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi untuk memiliki seorang saudara kembar. Kembar secara fisik itu mungkin tidak apa – apa untuk Luhan. Tapi tidak untuk sama secara perasaan.

Yah, perasaan sama- sama menyukai Kim Minseok

Dan bagi Luhan terkutuklah orang yang memiliki perasaan terhadap Minseok sekalipun itu adalah saudara kembar kandungnya sendiri.

" Minseok-ah, apa kau ada acara sepulang sekolah ?", tanya Bii setelah dirinya berlari jauh menghampiri Minseok di pinggir lapanga basket.

Minseok yang merasa tidak enak dengan Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menjawab jika dirinya ada keperluan lain sepulang sekolah. Sebenarnya dia ingin sesekali pergi jalan – jalan bersama Bii dan Luhan. Tapi mengingat Luhan seseorang yang pencemburu termasuk dengan saudara kembar kandungnya, lebih baik Minseok menjaga jarak denga Bii.

"Ah begitu, baiklah mungkin lain waktu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mentraktirmu makan roti coklat, tapi sudahlah. Bye", Bii melambaika tangan kanannya pelan sambil berjalan menjauh dari Minseok dan Luhan.

Minseok hanya bisa menatap Bii dari jauh sambil bergumam 'maafkan aku'. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang justru tersenyum meremehkan melihat wajah kecewa Bii yang menurutnya sangat menyenangka saat itu juga.

Luhan tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Minseok setiap kali harus menolak ajakan Bii yang mengajaknya pergi sepulang sekolah dan Luhan tidak pernah ingin tau tentang itu.

"Lu, tidakkah ini terlalu keterlaluan ? Aku selalu menolak ajakannya dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku lakukan, hmm… seperti pergi memancing denga appa, pergi ke salon dengan eomma ataupun bermain boneka dengan sepupu. Kau tau sendiri jika aku tidak mungkin melakukan alasan itu, kau tau Lu~ , berbohong itu tidak mengenakkan", kata Minseok pelan sambil memelintir ujung baju seragam sekolahnya.

"Lalu ? Kau ingin melakukan alasan itu ? Lakukan saja, aku tidak masalah. Asal kau tidak berdekatan dengan dia.. maka semuanya aman", kata Luhan sarkatis lalu berjalan pelan ke lapangan basket sambil mendrebble bola basketnya.

"Kau acuh Lu~ , aku tidak mengenalmu lagi", gumam Minsoek lalu pegi menjauh dari lapangan basket meninggalkan Luhan dengan bola basketnya.

.

.

Pagi hari di sekolahan sedikit tidak seperti biasanya saat semua mata pelajar lainnya melihat Minseok tidak datang ke sekolah dengan Luhan , melainkan dengan saudara kembarnya.

Bii

"Apa mereka sedang bertengkar ?", gumam salah satu murid saat dirinya tidak melihat Luhan ada di sisi Minseok

Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka dilihat penghuni sekolah.

Minsoek yang merasakan kening matanya berdekut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, dia tau jika semua orang sedang membicarakannya yang tidak datang kesekolah dengan Luhan , tapi melainkan dengan Bii.

Dan kejadian itupun tidak pernah terpikir untuk Minseok.

"Oh Minseok-ah, kau sudah sampai . Baiklah , aku pergi ke kelas ku dulu. Annyeng~", sapa Bii lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minseok di depan kelas .

Minseok tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari bayangan Bii yang semakin jauh, otaknya berterbangan ke kenangan beberapa bulan lalu saat dirinya melihat seseorang laki-laki yang menolongnya dari kecelakaan tabrak lari di depan halte bis.

Saat itu yang Minseok tau kakinya berdarah dan dirinya tidak bisa berjalan, tapi laki-laki itu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan membawanya kerumah sakit dengan sepeda motor buggati miliknya.

Minseok yang merasa canggung hanya bisa merundunkan kepala sambil sesekali melihat wajah laki-laki itu, kata pertama yang Minseok katakana saat melihat wajahnya adalah 'aku jatuh cinta'. Dan sejak saat itu Minseok bertekad menemuka laki-laki itu dan berusaha mendekatinya.

Tapi entah karena Tuhan atau memang Tuhan tidak membiarkan Minseok jatuh cinta pada laki-laki , Minseok baru tahu beberapa minggu lalu jika laki-laki dulu yang menolongnya adalah saudara kembar Luhan dan bukan Luhan yang menolongnya.

Mungkin Tuhan menghukumnya karena tidak bisa menilai orang secara dalam tapi hanya karena dirinya tau jika Luhan seseorang yang popular di sekolahnya, Minseok langsung menetapkan Luhan adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan yang menolongnya.

Dan akhirnya Minseok menyesali semua itu, tapi dirinya sadar jika dia tidak bisa egois hanya karena Luhan bukanlah laki-laki yang dicarinya. Mau bagaimana pun juga Luhan sekarang adalah kekasihnya dan Minseok sadar jika dia sangat mencintai Luhan meski sedikit ada perasaan untuk Bii di hati kecilnya.

Tapi Minseok yakin jika ini memang jalan Tuha untuknya.

"Hahh..hah.. kau dari mana saja ? Aku hampir saja terlambar karena menunggumu di depan rumah. Tapi Kim Ahjumma bilang jika tadi kau beragkat dengan ku, dan.. aku sendiri bingung..bag..aimana aku bisa berangkat dengan mu jika aku sendiri baru bagun pukul..7..pag-"

"Ustt.. atur nafasmu dulu . Kau ingin mati tersengal nafasmu sendiri Tuan Lu~", potong Minseok dengan telunjur jarinya yang mendarat tepat di depan bibir milik Luhan.

"Ok..Baik. Kau berangkat dengan dia ?", tanya Luhan tak sabaran

"Iya", jawab Minseok singkat denga kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Hah ? Bagaimana bisa kau beragkat dengannya ? Sudah ku bilang jika kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan-"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku berangkat dengan Bii?",tanya Minseok sarkatis

"Karena di..a-"

"Namanya Bii bukan dia. Dan dia adalah seseorang yang sejak dulu aku cari lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh berangkat dengannya Tuan Lu~?",tanya Minseok

Luhan yang merasa arah pembicaraan mereka mulai tmenyudutkannya kali ini hanya bisa menatap arah lain asalkan kedua bola matanya tidak menatap Minseok. Pikirannya seakan kalang kabut saat Minseok menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedikit sensitive untuknya.

Dirinya tau betul jika seseorang yang di cari Minseok selama ini bukanlah dirinya tapi saudara kembarnya dan Luhan tau betul jika sejak dulu Minseok sudah jatuh cinta kepada saudara kembarnya, tapi egonya yang terlalu besar yang membuatnya harus berbohong kepada Minseok jika dia adalah laki-laki yang di cari Minseok , karena sejak pandangan pertama Luhan sudah jatuh cinta kepada Minseok dan dirinya tidak mengijinkan seseorang lain bisa memilikya termasuk saudara kembarnya.

"Tuan Lu~", kata Minseok seketika membuyarkannya.

"Eoh ..ne ?", kata Luhan mendapat Minseok bingung

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaa ku Tua Lu~, kenapa memagnya jika aku tidak boleh berangkat sekolah dengan saudara kembarmu ? Dia juga satu sekolah dengan kita, jadi kenapa ?", tanya Minseok menuntut jawaban.

Sebenarnya Minseok tidak pernah tega mengungkit masalah ini lagi, sejak beberapa minggu lalu sejak dirinya tau jika laki-laki yang di carinya bukanlah Luhan melainka Bii, Luhan sedikit terpukul dan mengurung dirinya selama 5 hari di dalam rumah tanpa mau menyentuh makanannya.

Dan Bii sebagai kakaknya yang baik tidak mungkin tega membiarkan adiknya harus memakan angin setiap harinya, karena itu Bii mendatangi Minseok dan memohon Minseok untuk menjenguk Luhan dirumahnya. Minseok tentu saja cemas mendengar Luhan yang tidak keluar kamar dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan selama 5 hari.

Dan akhirnya Minsoek datang kerumah Luhan & Bii untuk membujuk Luhan agar memakan sesuatu dan Luhan mau dengan satu syarat, Minseok tidak boleh dekat- dekat Bii. Minseok mencoba menyanggupinya meski perasaanya bimbang tapi ini demi kebaikan Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga selama 3 bulan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan kekasih, tidak mungkin tidak ada perasaan sedikit pun untuk Luhan, pastinya ada.

Bii yang mengetahui kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menyaksikkan adiknya bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa sejak saat itu Bii mendadak mulai mendekati Minseok dengan selalu mengajaknya jalan- jalan sepulang sekolah. Meski Bii tau sendiri jika ajakannya pasti akan di tolak oleh Minseok, tapi Bii selalu mengatakan tawarannya setiap hari.

Dan Luhan yang merasa posisinya terancam mulai memaksa Minseok agar mendekati suadar kembarnya dengan menolak semua ajakan Bii dengan alasan yang sama – sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Seb..benarnya tid-… sudahlah lupakan. Kau boleh saja berangkat dengan dia. Aku tidak masalah. Aku ke kelas dulu", kata Luhan putus asa lalu berjalan lemas meninggalkan kelas Minseok.

Pikirannya mulai bercabang- cabang keberbagai kemunginan tentang hubungannya dengan Minseok. Mulai dari bagaiaman jika Minseok lebih memilih kembarannya, atau Minseok yang dendam dengan dirinya yang menyembunyikan kenyataan atau pun Minseok yang lelah berpura-pura perhatian dengan dirinya hanya karena saat itu dirinya mengurung diri dan tak mau makan apapun salama 5 hari.

Luhan benar- benar tidak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk berjalan ke kelasnya yang hanya berjarak 10 meter dari kelas Miseok. Sudut kiri dadanya terasa snagat nyeri jika harus membayangkan kemungkinan – kemugkinan yang terjadi. Karena Luhan sangat takut kehilangan Minsoek.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi saatnya untuk memenuhi kanti dan memakan sesuatu yang mengenyangkan, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan dan Minseok yang berdiam diri di sudut meja kantin. Saat Luhan menjemputnya ke kelas dengan senyuman tipis dan di balas senyuman singkat Minsoek, seakana dunia Luhan runtuh seketika melihat senyuman singkat Minsoek untuknya.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdiam diri di sudut meja kantin tanpa memakan apapun kecuali meminum jus jeruk, itu pun hanya Minsoek yang meminumnya. Dan Luhan menatap ksoosng meja kantin tanpa minam memesan apapun.

"Kau tidak memesan apapun Lu~?", tanya Minseok setelah beberapa lama kehebingan menimpa mereka.

Luhan yang merasa namanya terpanggil hanya bisa menatap Minseok bingung sambil melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Kau tidak memesan apa – apa Lu~ ? ",tanya Minseok sekali lagi.

"Oh, iya aku memesan dulu. ", jawab Luhan tolot yang langsung beranjak dari meja kantai meninggalka Minseok menatap punggungnya .

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan menunggu Jajangmyun yang dipesannya matang dan mulai berjalan pela kembali ke mejanya dengan Minseok, tiba- tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dari kejauhan Bii berjalan mendekati mejanya dengan Minseok.

Luhan menatap nanar dua orang di depannya ,perasaanya kini terasa perih saat melihat ketawa Minseok yang terkesan lepas tanpa beban di depan seorang Bii saudara kembarnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minsoek yang biasanya Cuma bisa tersenyum tiga jari ataupun tersenyum tipis tanpa berani membuka tawanya lebar dan berteriak kencang seperti itu.

Dan Luhan sangat iri dengan itu.

Langkahnya berbalik pelan mencoba pergi dari kantin setelah meninggalkan mangkuk jajangmyunya sembarangan , tapi langkahnya harus terhenti saat teriakan seseorang mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Hi Luhan kau mau kemana ? Sini.. kami sudah lama menunggumu", teriak Bii dari kejauhan. Dan saat itu juga Luhan memastikan dirinya akan membenci kata 'kami' dalam kamus hidupnya.

Luhan mulai berbalik menghampiri Bii dn Minseok, langkahnya terasa berat harus kembali ke meja yang disemayanmi kedua orang itu.

"Eoh benarkah ?",tanya Luhan kaku setelah patat kecilnya mulai mendarat di kursi panjang kantin.

"Mana pesanaanmu ?",tanya Minseok heran tidak melihat mangkuk jajangmyun makanan kesukaan Luhan di kantin sekolah .

"It…tu tadi hab…is", jawab Luhan bingung.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi juga mau masuk kelas. Eoh sudah ya sampai nanti. Oh Minsoek-ah jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolahya ", kata Bii sebelum dirinya akhirnya pergi dari meja Minsoek & Luhan menuju kelasnya di lantai 2.

Luhan yang merasa bingung dengan perkataan terakhir Bii hanya bisa mengernyit bingung .

"Bii mengajak ku pergi makan roti coklat di dekat taman kota ,Lu~", kata Minseok yang merasa tau dengan kebungungan dari wajah Luhan dengan perkataan terkakhir Bii.

"Ah..ya", balas Luhan dengan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau mau ikut ? Bukannya kau juga suka roti coklat Lu~?",tawar Minseok

"Ah tidak usah, aku.. hmm..aku ada acara dengan appa memancing nanti sore. Sudah ya aku ketoilet dulu lalu ke kelas, bye", kata Luhan buru-buru lalu pergi dari kantin kebingungan.

Minsoek yang merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya tadi dan reaksi Luhan dengan tau dirinya pergi dengan Bii pulang skeolah nanti terasa sangat sedih melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang tolot seketika.

Tidak pernah dirinya melihat Luhan bisa berjalan terseok-seok seperti itu meskipun kakinya pernah terkilir karena bermain bola basket ataupun seorang Luhan yang mendadak lupa caranya berjalan ataupun melihat dengan menendang atau menabrak sesuatu yang ada di depannya secara tidak sadar.

Dan Minseok merasa tidak enak akan hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi . Ini demi menentukan pilihannya untuk jatuh kepada Luhan, Bii ataupun tidak keduanya.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dan kini saatnya untuk menuju rumah dan beristirahat. Tapi tidak untuk Minseok ,Bii dan Luhan.

Bii yang sudah sejak awal mengajak Minseok pergi membeli roti coklat kini sudah berdiri di depan kelas Minseok . Dan Luhan yang melihat saudara kembarnya dari kejauhan hanya bisa berdiam diri di balik pintu kelasnya yang mulai sepi dan melihat semua kegiatan Bii di depan kelas Minseok.

"Oh , Bii sudah lama ?",tanya Minseok setelah mendapati Bii sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Tidak juga, hmm mungkin sudah 120 detik aku berdiri di depan sini", canda Bii lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan pelan menuju gerbang .

Luhan menatap nanar untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat Minsoek yang akrab dengan Bii. Perasaanya terasa terjepit seperti clip kertas yang tiba-tiba mendepit kedua bulut mataya dan itu rasanya snagat sakit.

Luhan berjalan pelan mengikuti Minsoek dan Bii yang mulai memasuki toko roti dekat taman kota sore hari itu . Pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralih kepada Minseok yang jauh di dalam café sedangkan dirinya berdiri di dekat lampu jalan persimpangan taman kota.

Perasaanya luluh rantah harus melihat kekasihnya sendiri dari kejauhan dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintai kekasihnya dulu. Mungkin tidak, sekarangapun mungkin Minseok masih menyukai saudara kembarnya.

Dan tepat setelah kata itu keluar dari bibir kecilnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk perjalan pelan kembali kerumah dengan raut wajah yang tampak sangat kucel dari mata remahan daun kering maple di taman kota.

Sedangkan kedua orang di dalam toko roti hanya bisa saling memadang dan berbisik setelah mengawasi Luhan yang mulai berjalan pelan berbalik pulang.

"Bii , apa ini tidak keterlaluan ?",tanya Minsoek sambil menyeruput smooties strawberry miliknya.

"Apa ? Luhan ? Tidak apa- apa, dia tidak akan bunuh dirinya hanya karena kau berjalan berdua denganku", jawab Bii acuh tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dengan roti buns isi blueberry miliknya.

"Tapi.. dia.. ah aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya seperti zombie seperti itu", kata Minseok pela dan mengaduk aduk smooties strawberrynya.

"Zombie ? Ah berjalan sambil menabrak tempat sampah dekat perpustakaan tadi ? Ah benar, aku merasa sangat kasihan dengan tempat sampah besar bewarna kuning itu, bagaimana bisa adik kesayanganku itu bisa menabraknya seperti itu tadi ?", gumam Bii sambil mengingat kembali kejadian setelah istirahat tadi saat dirinya melihat Luhan yang berjalan tanpa melihat arah dan akhirnya harus bertabrakan dengan tampat sampah besar kunign dekat perpustakaan. Dan untuk kali ini dirinya membenarkan argument Minsoek yang mengatakan Luhan seperti zombie.

"Lalu sekarang mau mu bagaimana Minseok-ah?",tanya Bii mengacung-ngacungkan coffee spoon miliknya di depan muka Minseok .

"Bagaimana jika besok kita akhiri saja semua ini, bukankah perjanjian awalnya sampai hari ulang tahun Luhan ?", tanya Minseok mengingatkan

"Hmm baiklah. Besok kita kembali ke semuanya, hmm maksudku dari awal. Yak an ?",tanya Bii yang menurut Minsoek terasa ambigu di telinganya. Tapi pada akhirnya Minseok hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepala, karena sekarang yang ada dipikiranny adalah sesegera mungkin membuat Luahn tersenyum lagi.

.

.

Di tempat berbeda ..

Di dalam kamar seorang laki-lai bernuansa biru dengan penerangan yang tidak cerah atau memang si pemiliknya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan hanya penerangan kecil dari Iphone miliknya yang menampilkan foto dirinya dengan Minseok yang tersenyum di Lotte Duty minggu lalu saat mereka pergi berkencan saat ulang tahun Minsoek.

"Besok hari ulang tahun pertamaku dengan status berpacaran. Tapi kenapa rasanya akan sama saja dengan tahun sebelumnya?",gumam Luhan miris.

"Apa sebaiknya ak..tidak-tidak mungkin Minsoek sedang sibuk dengan dia.",gumam Luhan miris untuk sekali lagi. Dirinya ingin member tahu Minseok jika dirinya akan berulagtahun besok . Tapi toh percumah saja, Minseok sedang bersama kembarannya atau mungkin Minsoek lebih memilih mengingat ulang tahun kembarannya ?

"Wo Ai Ni Kim Minseok"

.

.

_Oh She is want me…._

_Oh She is get me…._

_Oh She hurts me…._

Alarm Iphoen Luhan berbunyi dan tepat saat itu juga pukul 00:00 terlihat di layar Iphone miliknya. Tapi di saat itu juga di layar Iphonenya sama sekali tidak ada notification dari seseorang mana pun yang mencoba mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untuknya yang pertama.

Tidak untuk seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya ataupun dari kembarannya dan orang tuanya.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur", gumamnya mencoba menguatkan diri jika bisa saja Minseok tidak mengucapkan pukul 00.00 , ini sudah terlalu malam hanya untuk mengatakan selamat ulang tahun. Toh masih ada besok pagi juga di sekolah. Pikirnya mencoba menguatkan.

.

.

Pukul 6 pagi

"Pagi Luhan, Bii selamat ulang tahun ", kata Nyonya Xi setelah melihat kedua anaknya mulai turun dari tangga dengan setelan seregam melekat di badan mereka.

"Gomawo Ma", ucap mereka bersamaan

"Ma, aku berangkat dulu . Aku ada janji.. bye~", kata Bii tiba-tiba lalu menyambar tas punggung hitamnya dan pergi menuju pintu rumah lalu kegarasi mengambil motor buggati merah miliknya.

Luhan menatap bingung dengan kelakuan saudara kembarnya tapi seketika pandangan muram terlukis di wajah kecilnya. Luhan tau betul Bii memilik janji dengan siapa dan yah tidak mungkin Minsoek akan mengucapkan ulang tahun untuknya, bukanlah mengucapkan untuk Bii saja sudah cukup? Pikirnya

"Kau kenapa ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?", pertanyaan Nyonya Xi membuyarka lamunan buruk Luhan lalu dibalas dengan gelengan pelan olehnya. Nyonya Xi yang merasa aneh dengan anaknya hanya bisa mengusap lembut rambut Luhan .

"Kau kenapa sayang ? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan hubunganmu dengan Minseok ? Mama lihat kemarin kau tidak berangkat dengannya ? "

"Tidak ,Ma. Kita berdua baik-baik saja. Kemarin Luhan bangun kesiangan kebetulan Bii sudah berangkat jadi mungkin Minseok berangkat dengan Bii agar tidak terlambar"

"Baiklah. Selamat Ulang Tahun sayang, cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu berangkat sekolah"

"Ne"

.

.

_Tok..tok..tok_

"Permisi Ahjumma, Minseok ada ?", tanya Luhan setelah dirinya tiba di depan rumah Minseok . Kegiatan rutinya untuk menjemput Minseok berangkat sekolah bersama

"Luhan ? Buaknnya tadi kalian sudah berangkat bersama ?", tanya Kim Ahjumma bingung yang melihat Luhan sekarag di depan rumahnya menanyakan tentang Minseok

"Oh .. ne. Maaf merepotkan ahjumma. Saya permisi ", kata Luhan lalu berjalan pelan menjauh dari pintu rumah kediaman Keluarga Kim dan berjalan mausk ke dalam mobil sport hitam miliknya.

"Dengan Bii lagi ? Yah tidak apa- apa"

.

.

Hari sudahlah siang , jam dingding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Tapi sampai detik ini pun tidak ada pesan bertuliskan pengirim bernama 'Honey Min' di layar Iphone milik Luhan. Setibanya Luhan di depan kelas Minsoek, justru yang dilihatnya Minseok sedang memberikan sekotak mini cup cake kepada Bii. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan kedua matanya harus melihat pemandnagan seperti itu.

Dan untuk yang ekdua kalinya saat waktu istirahat seperti kegiatan sebelumnya , Luhan berjalan menuju kelas Minsoek, tapi kedatagannya kalah cepat dengan saudara kembarannya yang sudah stand by berdiri di samping kelas Minseok.

Dan akhirya mereka berdua berjalan bersama kearah kantin. Luhan yang sebenarnya sangat merasa lapar dan ingin mentraktir Minsoek sesuatu karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya mendadak terasa sangat mual untuk mengisi sesuatu kedalam perutnya.

Lambungnya mendadak sangat kenyang hanya melihat merek bedua dan menghirup udara sebanyak- banyaknya.

_Tok..Tok..Tok_

Bunyi ketokan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Iphone putih milinya ke araha pintu kelas yang menampilkan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Tapi seaka teringat dengan pemandangan sebelumnya yang menyakitkan harapan tentang kedatangan Minseok untuknya terasa snagat luntur.

Perasaanya terlanjur sangat nyeri hanya engan membayangkan, batinnya sangat tidak kuat jika pada akhirnya mereka harus..

"Hmm..Luhan ?", panggil Minsoek

"….."

"Lu~?"

"….."

"'XI LU HAN ", teriak Minsoek pada akhirnya saat tidak menerima sahutan dari empunya

"Eoh.. maaf ada apa ?",tanya Luhan pelan lalu beranjak dari bangkunya menuju pintu kelas menemui Minseok.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Iya"

.

.

Di taman sekolah

"Ada apa, Seoki-ah?",tanya Luhan setelah mereka tiba di taman belakang sekolah. Batinya harap-harap cemas jika pada akhirnya apa yang ditakutkannya akan terjadi. Dan jika sampai itu terjadi, Luhan benar-benar tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi dengannya keesokan harinya.

"Hmm.. aku ingin bicara tentang-"

"Aku sama sekali tidak akan memarahimu jika kau meminta hubungan ini berhenti, ak..u,aku tau jika kau dari awal menyukai Bii. Dan seharusnya aku tidak mementingkan egoku dengan berpura-pura menjadi Bii sejak awal. Ataupun aku tidak perlu mengadakan acara mongok makan selama 5 hari dan membeirmu syarat agar jauh-jauh dari Bii. Ak..ku saat itu benar-benar sangat egos lebih mementingkan perasaan ku saja tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaanmu yang terpendam untuk Bii. Harusnya aku tidak seperti itu.. tapi melihat kedekatanmu dengan Bii akhir-akhir ini.. Sepertinya aku.. aku akan rela jika.. tidak aku tidak rela. Tapi jika aku hanya akan melukaimu dan membuatmu bingung harus memilih yang mana. Aku bisa mundur , karena memang sejak awal aku yang salah. Harusnya kalian beruda bisa sama-sama tap..pi aku ak-"

_**PLAK**_

"KAU BICARA APA TUAN XI LUHAN ? APA SELAMA INI HANYA OTAK MU SAJA YANG KAU SEKOLAHKAN ? APA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH MENYEKOLAHKAN MULUT TIPISMU ITU TUAN XI ?! HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN JIKA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU TUAN BODOH!"

"Tap..pi kau mencintai Bii..kau-"

_**PLAK**_

"HARUS BERAPA BANYAK TAMPARAN YANG HARUS MENDARAT DI PIPI MU ? AKU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA .. AKU MENCINTAI BII. TAPI ITU DULU SEBELUM KAU MEMENTINGKAN EGOMU DENGAN BERPURA-PURA MENJADI BII DAN PADA AKHIRNYA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SAMPAI SEKARANG"

"Tapi kau.. beberapa hari ini.. dengan..Bii?"

"YAKK! APA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SADAR JIKA AKU HANYA MENGERJAIMU UNTUK HARI ULANG TAHUNMU TUAN XI ? APA KAU SEJAK KECIL SAMA SEKLAI TIDAK PERNAH MENDAPATKAN KEJUTAN DI HARI ULANG TAHUNMU ? ATAU JUSTRU DIRIMU YANG SELAMA INI TIDAK PERNAH MENGHARGAI APA ITU NAMANYA KEJUTAN YANG SUDAH DI BERIKAN UNTUKMU DAN JUSTRU KAU SEKARANG MENDAPAT KEJUTAN MENYAKITKAN SEPERIT ITU HAH ?!"

"Aku ? Mendapatka kejutan ? Jadi…"

"OH TUHAN , AKU HARUS BERAPA KALI MENAMPARMU UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN POSISI OTAKMU TUAN XI AKU DAN BII HANYA…."

_Chu~_

"Aku tau.. Aku sangat tau jika kau mencintaiku Nyonya Muda Xi. Aku sangat tau itu"

"Ap..khhh…"

_~Chu_

"Hi, kenapa bibir ini terasa sangat manis ? Ah atau memang aku yang tidak pernah merasakannya?"

"Xi Luh-.."

_Chu~_

"Diamlah sedikit Nyonya Muda Xi.. atau kau akan berakhir telentang di tengah taman belakang sekolah ,baby..shha "

"YAKKK..~…"

_Chu~_

_**TAMATAMATAMAT**_


End file.
